This invention relates to multiple layer labels and more particularly to new multiple layer label structures and methods of making such labels.
The field of multiple layer labels has been developed over quite a few years. There are many variations of label structures and production methods.
Where it is desirable to produce a multiple layer label having a base label and a discrete upper-label thereon, this structure complicates the automatic manufacturing process. For example, it is difficult to apply a series of discrete upper-labels on a moving base label web, or to move a base web having a plurality of discrete upper-labels thereon without having the upper-labels move, jam, fall off or otherwise lose xe2x80x9cregisterxe2x80x9d or place on the base label web.
Register of the upper-label on the base label web is important. That base label may have a xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d area for the placement of each upper-label with adjacent printing which should not be covered by a misaligned upper-label. Moreover, the alignment can be critical to further label components such as overlays, pocket formers, etc., which are applied presuming a particular site or location of the upper-label.
Accordingly, it is one objective of this invention to provide an improved, multiple-layer label structure having a base label and a discrete upper-label, and a process of forming such a label structure, including the formation of a series of discrete upper-labels on a web of base labels without loss of register of the upper-labels on that web during the process.
Additionally, current methods for producing multiple layer labels often necessitate the use of multiple xe2x80x9cpassesxe2x80x9d through one or more pieces of equipment which can adversely affect efficiencies, waste, and even quality.
Accordingly, it is another objective of this invention to allow the entire production process to be completed in one xe2x80x9cpassxe2x80x9d through a relatively standard label converting press with only modest modifications or additions. As such, production could be performed by many preexisting label presses appropriately modified. The xe2x80x9csingle press passxe2x80x9d aspect of the invention can translate into reduced costs for an important segment of the packaging industry.
Additionally, where current production methods do allow for a xe2x80x9csingle press passxe2x80x9d to make a multiple layer label with leaflets, the use of an in-line xe2x80x9cplow folderxe2x80x9d is normally the method of choice. Unfortunately, this method can only generate fold lines longitudinal to the web. The resultant finished labels, when applied to round bottles using standard label application machinery configurations, will not perform properly. Specifically, the fold lines thus made will extend around the bottle curvature, thereby defeating the needed hinging properties of the fold evidenced when it is, for example, flat.
Accordingly, it is one objective of this invention to allow for the production of multiple layer labels where the upper label can be multi-leafed with either no hinged folds (xe2x80x9cloose sheetsxe2x80x9d), or to allow for hinging transverse to the web along a straight hinge line. This will enable the use of standard label application machinery configurations to apply multi-leafed labels with no fold (xe2x80x9cloose sheetsxe2x80x9d), or alternatively, a hinge mechanism vertically positioned on round bottles.
Additionally, the current methods of producing multiple layer labels often are restrictive in either the number and/or the positioning of the upper label(s) on the base label.
Accordingly, it is one objective of this invention to allow for the production of multiple layer labels which can be disposed in a variety of positions and/or quantities on a single base label.
In yet another aspect of the invention, where removable upper-labels are used, it is desirable they be easily removable. Yet when overlaminates are used over the removable upper labels, removal is frequently difficult. It is thus desirable to provide an improved multiple layer label including a base label, an upper-label and an overlaminate where the upper-label and laminate are at least partially releasable from the base label by means of an improved label tab structure facilitating label removal and, when desirable, can be prepositioned back onto the base label.
In yet another aspect of this invention, it is sometimes occasionally desirable to surround the upper label with an overlaminate so the upper-label has all its longitudinal edges overlapped and protected by the overlaminate. This helps prevent upper label edge damage, premature label removal and the like. Nevertheless, use of an overlaminate, overlapping all label edges hinders upper label removal. It is thus a further objective of the invention to provide a label structure and a method wherein the upper label is at least substantially overlapped on at least its longitudinal, machine-direction edges, with an overlaminate holding it to the base, while still retaining leading and forward edge hold-down of discrete upper labels on a moving base web during a portion of the label production process. Also, it has been an objective of the invention to render such an upper label easily removable from the base.
It is also recognized that in some instances, it is desirable to produce a multiple layer label wherein a discrete upper label is provided on each of a series of base labels and where a coextensive or overlapping overlaminate, which might otherwise secure the upper labels, is not applied until late in the process, if at all. Accordingly, it has been another objective of the invention to provide an improved label structure and process wherein discrete upper labels are applied and held to a moving base label web without displacement of the upper labels and before any overlaminate covering the entire upper label is applied, if at all.
To these ends, the invention contemplates in one embodiment, a label structure including a base stock material comprising base label material, an adhesive and a liner of indeterminate length covering the adhesive. A discrete, removable upper label is disposed on top of the base label, held there by an overlaminate of preferably clear film. For example, leading or forward edges of overlaminate overlap the upper label, holding it to the base. At one end, the over-laminate defines a tab extending from the upper label and a stiffening layer attached at an underside of the tab, spaced from the upper label, to facilitate lifting of the tab and label removal.
In a process for making such a label, a web defining a series of upper labels of one or more layers is unwound and provided with a series of transverse pairs of hold-down openings overlapping areas which will be respectively the trailing area covering what will be the trailing end of the base label and the leading end of the next base, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, the area at the forward end of the upper-label. An adhesive film or overlaminate is applied over the upper label web with adhesive exposed downwardly in the transverse openings. This multiple layer web is joined with a base label web, with the adhesive overlaminate film holding the upper label web on the base web through the openings. Thereafter, the upper and base labels, including their respective webs, are held in precise register through the removal of the waste matrix and termination of the process.
The webs are run through a die which cuts the upper label down to the base web. A tab is defined in the overlaminate at preferably the leading edge of the upper label (it could be the trailing edge) and overlaying a portion of upper label web matrix material. At a position spaced across the opening from the upper label""s leading edge, the overlaminate tab covers a small piece of web material which lies thereunder during matrix removal. A stiffened tab having a stiffening layer is thus provided to facilitate grasping and removal of the upper label.
In use, the tab is grasped and lifted, peeling away with it the upper label and the overlaminate. The exposed portions of the adhesive overlaminate is lifted away from the base label and permits lifting the upper label whose other end is also removably held on the base by the film. The upper label can be left hinged to the base label or can be completely stripped off. The xe2x80x9chinged versionxe2x80x9d of the upper label can be rejoined to the base label via the exposed adhesive position of the laminate. This provides for multiple uses of the same label.
In another embodiment, a similar upper label web with transverse openings is provided and a narrow hold-down tape with preferably a central non-adhesive area is disposed thereon longitudinally. This tape holds the upper label web down, through the openings, onto a base label web and thus registry through the process is assured. Thereafter, an overlaminate may be applied as well. The central non-adhesive portion facilitates lifting of the label tab which is formed in the over-laminate, if and when applied, the tape cooperatively stiffening the tab for easy grasping and removal.
The upper label webs are die cut to appropriate shape of the upper label. In use, the upper label can be easily removed by lifting the tab and the overlaminate and hold-down tape away from the base label after it is applied to a product. Die cuts in the upper label, overlaminate and hold-down tape facilitate and define the areas of the upper label which is removable.
In this embodiment, the hold-down tape may be applied along a longitudinal, machine direction side of the upper label where removal tabs extend transversely so the labels are still held in register, yet the side tabs are strengthened for grasping and easy removal.
In this way, discrete upper labels can be disposed on and formed on a moving base web in precise register with the overlaminate or hold-down tapes holding the upper labels on the base by virtue of the openings in the upper label web, whether single or multiple layer. This eliminates the difficulty of securing discrete upper labels on moving substrates of base labels.